


The Twelve Days Of Christmas

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee





	The Twelve Days Of Christmas

December 25, 2024

** My True Love Gave To Me **  
** _Written by: Moon Taeil_ **

“What do a journalist, a counselor, a photographer, a biologist, a teacher, a vet, an editorial model, a gallery owner, an actor, a CSI agent, a fashion designer, a theatre actress, a lawyer, a nurse, a chef, a runway model, a traditional dancer, a detective, a singer, an architect, a stand-up comedian and a prime minister all have in common?

Snow.

Many incredible things happen when it snows.

Proposals.

Births.

Marriages.

Adoptions.

Love.

But perhaps the most incredible is the feeling it gives everyone. One of tranquility and warmth, even in the dead of winter. For one fleeting moment, that can seem like a lifetime, as you stare at the fluffy flakes falling onto the cushion of white on the ground, everything feels perfect. No matter what’s going on in life, you can always feel safe and at peace when you’re around snow.

At least...that’s my experience, which is actually a pretty funny story.

It starts with an airport, a three-legged dog, a steak and a woman in a wedding dress…

Well, I’m getting ahead of myself. Really, it just starts with an airport five years ago…”


End file.
